


Not so fairytale

by Gameguy1992



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992
Summary: Not all romances are a fairytale with a happy ending. Alex and Jacob's isnt. How could it be? Alex is a gay rabbit who has no worries about his life. Jacon is a closeted highschool wrestling star. what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at a gay furry novel.

_ Have you ever been ok without the fairytale ending? All the makings are there, all the right people, the setting, the moment; but then nothing happens. It's an odd feeling. You know you should be sad or upset, but instead you feel… _

Before you read any further I think it's only fair to tell you a few things about my story. 

One: I'm not ashamed of anything that happened. Not saying there aren't things I would do differently, just saying I don't feel ashamed of them. 

Two: This story is about me and another man. You have a problem with that? then stop reading right now. Maybe call your friends and go hang out a dutch bros instead.

Three: It does not have a fairytale ending, and that's ok.

Still here? Ok, let's begin.

 

===========  


  
  


The sound of the music is blasting, so much so that its making the box of glasses Im carrying shake slightly. Hefting the box into its place I stop, pausing to look over the waist high counter and out into the club. All around me guys are dancing. Tall guys, short guys, skinny guys, and larger guys; all of them laughing dancing and having a good time. My eyes rove the crowd, taking in the different body types and species assembled here. The club is blended so it allowed both predator and prey in; not all places do that, their loss.

I look around the room and I don't really see predators or prey, an odd stance considering i'm a bunny rabbit. Instead I see people who are happy. I watch as a tiger and fox dance on the floor, the tiger is clearly nervous but the fox is helping to bring out his fun side. At a table a snake and a fennec are chatting, the snake’s tail gently rubbing the finnick's leg. A ways down the bar a young mouse and an older looking black bear are sitting; the mouse literally sitting in the bear's lap. Off In the corner a cheetah and otter are making out. And Judging by how forcefully , i’d say their about to have a slightly better time than the rest of us. 

“Better not be trying to sneak a drink kid.”

I jump at the voice, turning to see a slim jackal wearing very tight leather pants looking down at me. Around the jackal's neck a simple gold chain glints in the flashing lights of the club. On his well defined chest there's a bit more glinting, the light of the club making his nipple piercings strobe a little. The jackal's expression is firm but joking as he looks down at me, waiting for my response. I roll my eyes. “Oh please unci Dagen, can't I have one little drink? I promise i'll be ever so well behaved.” as I speak I blink innocently up at him.

It's a joke, one Dagen and I play a lot with each other. I know he'll never give me a drink, and he knows i'm not being serious; so it works. Dagen rolls his eyes and jerks his hand back to the doorway id come out through. “go on. Bad enough your real uncle lets you in here even though you're not of age. Don't need you being eye candy to this lot of horndogs.”

As he speaks Dagen gestures to some of the people at the bar. In response some of the people who have been watching us boo or act indignant. One of them, a moderately sized lemur speaks. “let the boy have a LITTLE fun Dagen. Lion christ knows by the time I was his age id already had plenty of fun.” a general murmur of agreement comes from the bar. 

But dagen just rolls his eyes and waves his hand in an effeminate way. “so he might be tempted by a pole fancy like yourself Arthur? I think not! The lot of you,” again he gestured to the crowd. “might be degenerates and lustful people, but I shall ensure that young Alex remains chaste and pure.” the crowd again boos, this time a little more dramatically to keep up with Dagen. After a moment dagen flashes a small smile at me, showing me a little bit of teeth as he does so. “at least until he's 18, and then…..let the lust and debauchery begin!”

He ends his sentence with a flurrish, thrusting his hips and making a rock and roll gesture with his hands. The crowd cheers and claps at this. As the patrons go back to their drinks and conversation dagen turns to me. “seriously though, go back there before someone sees you and calls the cops. You ARE underage after all.”

Rolling my eyes I nod, making sure the box is securely on the counter before moving away and back through the doors id come out of. Behind the door, now that i'm no longer right next to the dance floor; the music isn't so loud. Out of habit I rub my ears slightly, hoping that the faint ringing in them will go away. Even though I really am underage, my uncle lets me work here. Nothing out on the floor, that would be a perfect way to get caught and have this place shut down. No mostly I work in the back, washing glasses, fixing sound equipment, changing light bulbs, sometimes I even get to select the music for the night; just little things that need to be done but don't have an assigned employee to do them.

Moving back to the sink I return to the soapy water and the mountain of glasses before me. It's not hark cleaning them. Each one takes me about 30 seconds to wash, and then it goes on a drying rack and then back out to the bar. For three hours I do this, and then afterwards my uncle slips me a $50 for ‘being a good kid’. Everyone wins. Sometimes i do wish I could work out on the floor though. It's hard sometimes. I may be only 17 but my body seems to think i'm old enough. The sea of hot guys, the music, the dancing; it's hard to resist sometimes. My uncle doesn't know it, but once I snuck out to dance a little. It was a blast, a very good looking lion even pinched my tail a bit; called me a cutie and asked if I wanted to come back to his table.

Im not really sure what I like most about that moment. No guy had ever hit on me before. So the idea of this bigger more mature lion finding me attractive was….kinda hot. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened id I had gone back to his table. Would he have been my first timr? Would we still be together in some kind of ‘forbidden love’ relationship? At the same time though the dancing and music was pretty fun too. I'm not very good, but most of the guys didn't seem to mind. They smiled and made room for me, a couple of them even eyeing my a little. Although none of them did what the lion did. I'm not unattractive…..I guess? Its hard to tell. My fur is shorter with a grey color to it that kinda makes me look older than I am. Im skinny, a result of my rabbit metabolism being through the roof, but I have slightly wider shoulders than most rabbits. Honestly if you look at me from the right angle I kinda look like I workout because of my shoulders. A few times guys have complimented me on my eyes, about how deep and thoughtful the blue tint in them is. Then dagen shoos them away and tells me not to be swept away by kind words. My ears are typically bunny eats, usually I let them lay flat against my shoulders, but sometimes I make them stand up too.

I said no of course, to the lion. Im not stupid, dancing is one thing; getting some random guy in trouble for buying my a drink? That was something very different. But at the time my body was screaming at me to go back to his table and do things to him that i’d only ever seen online. Sometimes I see him around the club. I wonder if his offer would still stand after I turn 18?

Afterwards dagen started watching me a bit closer. I think he saw me, but I can't say for sure. I'm glad he didn't tell anyone though. I like this job. 

It's interesting to see how the crowd changes over the course of my shift. In the beginning its loud and busy. The bar and club are packed and more often than not  there is an entire sea of dancing and gyrating men. As the night wears on the crowd thins out a bit. The men looking for hookups wander off and leave the bar with their latest conquests. That leaves the curious; people who just wanted to see what a gay club was like. The mellows; people who are tired or are just getting off work, and want to have a little fun but not be hungover the next day. And the drunk; pretty self explanatory.

Its at these times that dagen lightens up a little bit. He'll let me sit at the bar and people watch or work on homework if I have any. Sometimes he sneaks me a coke or sprite with a wink. I like watching the crowd. Sometimes I see things people miss, like the one time I helped catch a pickpocket who'd been robbing customers. Or the time I'd noticed a young german shepard and ferret secretly being very ‘handsy’ under their table. You never know who is going to wander in here or what they're going to be like. Once we almost got robbed at gunpoint. Dagen stopped it, smashing a bottle of bourbon into the weasel’s face before leaping over the counter to beat the guy to the ground. Of course the police and my uncle had to have a talk with him. The police telling him how dangerous what he had done had been and how people could have been hurt . And my uncle saying that next time to just give him the money. Funnily enough though, dagen won employee of the month and the $200 bonus that came with it. Not that we'd ever had an employee of the month before or since then.

So tuesday night I find myself people watching. The club has been a little slower than usual today. One of the bouncers, a very large and muscular rhino nicknamed Tank said there was some kind of free concert going on in a park on the other side of town. So i'm sitting at the bar, sipping a Dr. Pepper and looking at the crowd when my eyes see it. There, sitting in a booth on the fat side of the club is someone I know. My eyes widen in shock. How did Jacob get in here? He's the same age as me, which means he should have been turned away at the door. But here he is, sitting at a booth, alone, looking slightly nervous and sipping a clear drink that could be one of any number of things. The shock has worn off now, now curiosity sets in. What is jacob doing here? He's never made me think he's gay. if anything he comes off as one of those ultra macho straight jock types. Not surprising since he's on the wrestling team and struts around the school with the others like he owns the place. And yet, here he is; sitting in a booth in a gay bar that he's too young to get into normally.

My curiosity is to much, I have to know. I get up off my chair and start to make my way over to him. The crowd is mostly thinned out now. The music is softer, a little slower, the couples still on the dance floor are moving slower. Picking my way through the crowd I make sure to keep jacob in my sight. He's not bad looking, actually hes pretty cute. He's a doberman, so he has short black fur covering most of his body (I assumr) but his muzzle, hands, and one of his ears are brown in color. He's got on a bland completely nondescript jacket and a baseball cap with his ears fitted through the little holes on the top. The only reason I recognized him was because id seen him earlier that day at school but now he's here. And I don't want him getting up and giving the slip, not till I know why.

Coming up to the table jacob is sitting at, I shift my voice; making it a little deeper than it usually is. “this seat taken?”

It's hard to not laugh. Jacob’s expression makes him look like I just dropped my pants and asked if he wanted to blow me. His eyes go wide while the hand gripping his drink shakes so violently that the ice clinks slightly. So, he doesn't recognize me?

“I….um...well...I…..well….”

Hes stammering, looking like he wants nothing more than to sink into the booth cushions and fall through the floor. At the same time he looks cornered and scared. I can't help it; he's never been outright mean to me. But a few times his wrestling buddies have harassed me or my friends. I keep up the act, ignoring his lack of response and sitting down across from him in the booth. At this he starts to shift nervously, looking like a cub who's been caught doing something he shouldn't be. “say, you look familiar. I know you from somewhere?”

There's no mistaking the anxiety clearly covering jacob's face now. His eyes dart nervously from side to side, his hand is still shaking and I have no doubt that if he had a longer tail it would be as far between his legs as it could get. When he speaks his voice shakes with nerves. “I….no...I don't think-”

I cut him off, trying to keep in my inner laughter and keep up my charade. “Did we get freaky at this year's pride parade? Were you the guy in the latex gimp suit?”

If possible jacob's eyes got even bigger, his stammering losing all coherency and instead becoming a mashup of objecting sounds. Ok, maybe that was a tad bit to much. Snapping my fingers dramatically I lean forward. “I know! I've got it.” he's shaking, looking like he's about to have a heart attack. When I speak next I drop my altered voice, speaking in my normal tone. “You're in my history and pre-algebra classes, JACOB.”

At the sound of his name, jacob freezes. His expression is blank, no doubt his mind working to make sense of what its just learned. Slowly I watch as his eyes narrow in recognition while his mouth parts a little in shock. For a moment I think he's going to deny it, say that I have the wrong person. That i-

“I HAVE TO GO!”

His voice is loud, loud enough to make me jump slightly. A second later he's up and out of his seat. as he does so his leg bumps the table, spilling his drink and sending it's clear contents sloshing across the table's surface. I don't think he even noticed. Instead he's moving as fast as he can without running, making his way to the exit. I follow him, my smug satisfaction replaced by a feeling of guilt. Id wanted too freak him out, not scare him like this. 

He bursts through the exit door, shoving it open before running through it. I pass through it a second behind him, now im running. Vaguely I wonder who is faster. It's no secret canines can run very well. But rabbits are natural athletes. We run, him in front and me several steps behind him. He darts down the sidewalk, narrowing avoiding crashing into a group of people. Instead he staggers sideways and down the alleyway between the club and an abandoned building. “Jacob stop. I’m sorry!”

Im not sure what I expected. Maybe i expected him to stop? Well stop he did, but not just that. Without warning jacob stopped at turned, grabbing me a moment before I crashed into him. He's strong and with surprisingly little effort he jerks mr sideways and slams me into the wall of the abandoned building. “you can't tell anyone!”

There's fear in his voice. More fear than I've heard in a person's voice before. I can see tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. But his teeth are bared in a feral ancestral snarl. When I don't respond he shakes me, repeating himself louder. “YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE! YOU CA-”

“Hey! What's going on back here?”

Both our head snap towards the new voice. It used to be that police rarely came to this part of town. But a few months ago the locals had demanded more patrols, as a result a tall stallion stands before us, his hands on his hips and his eyes staring at us. Jacob seems to have frozen, his eyes wide his expression blank. 

“well?”

The Officer’s has an edge to it. Better take over. Clearing my throat I move, pushing jacob's hands off of me. I can't help but note that there is absolutely no resistance as I do so, like his body has gone lax. I clear my throat, doing my best to seem abashed. “I...everything is ok officer. I….we just had a fight. That's all.”

The officer focuses in me, his expression telling me that he doesn't completely buy my story. “is that so?”

I nod, trying to seem reluctant to give more information. “yes officer. I…..did something…..stupid. everything is ok, REALLY.”

My answer seems to have satisfied the officer. He tells us to leave the alley and then walks off, his strides making him easily leave the alley before we can. Watching the officer go I turn to look at jacob. He's slumped against the wall of the club, his head in his hands, his ears flat against the top of his head. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Nervously I stand across from him. The feeling of guilt is stronger now. He looks like he's about to have a breakdown. This hadn't been part of the plan. After a few moments I speak softly. “Hey, um…...you ok?”

Its a stupid question. Anyone looking at him can tell he's not. But its the only thing that came to mind. At the question jacob groans, his voice full of fear. “my life is over.”

I frown at that. “what? No its not. Why would you say that?”

He looks up at me, and I can see the pain in his eyes. The tears are still in the corner of his eyes and they look pretty close to falling. “Y-you know. N-now that guy k-knows. He'll t-tell people. My life is OVER.”

He emphasizes the last word, making the feeling of guilt grow in my stomach. Still, I shake my head. “No. Its NOT. Look,” I jerk my thumb in the direction the officer walked off in. “he'll forget all about this. Two guys having a fight in an alley? That's barely a blip on his radar...I bet. And,” I smile at him, trying to reassure him. “I won't tell anyone. I promise.”

He's looking at me, his expression still filled with pain but no longer despair. “Y-you w-wo-wont?”

I shake my head. “No, I won't.”

He still looks visibly upset, but his expression is changing. I watch as his eyes widen, his back hunch over, his shoulders-

I realize what's about to happen a second before it does. As fast as I can I step to the side, managing to move just in time to avoid the wave of vomit. I stand there awkwardly, not quite sure what to do as jacob vomits. His sides heave and shake and I can hear him struggling to breath. Slowly I move, tentatively reaching out to touch jacob, gently rubbing his back. It's lame, I know. But my mom used to do it when I was sick, so maybe it will help. Luckily the vomiting only lasts a few moments. As it ends jacob groans weakly.

Biting my lip I weigh my options before making up my mind on what to dom “come on. Follow me.”

Slowly I lead jacob a little further down the alley to where the backdoor to the club is. The door has a sign that says its locked, but there is a trick to open it. Banging on the door I wait, and a moment later another bartender, this one a young lizard in skin tight green boyshorts answers the door. “wha?”

I wave him off, pulling jacob into the club. “It's fine, I'm Roy's nephew.”

Pulling jacob into the small break room I help him sit down in a chair before moving to the minifridge my uncle keeps around to chill drinks and food for the employees on their breaks. Pulling it open I find the cans of soda I'd put there a week before. Handing one of the cans too jacob I speak. “take a deep breath. It'll be ok.”

To his credit jacob does manage to take a deep breath. A deep shaking breath that seems to illustrate just how upset he is about everything’s that's happened. Again I feel the twisted knot of guilt tighten. I'd only wanted to mess with him, not give him a full blown panic attack. As jacob exhales I speak again, “take a drink. It'll help.”

Jacob shakes his head. “not thirsty.”

Gently I sigh, popping the tab on my soda and taking a drink. “can I ask...how did you get in here?”

Jacob looks up at me and shrugs. “fake ID. A guy on the wrestling team helped me get it. Told him it was to get into bars.”

Slowly I nod, I expected that. The silence stretches between us for a minute before jacob shifts. His hands grip the can of soda a little tighter as he looks at me. “you...really won't tell anyone?”

I nod, doing my best to make him understand it's the truth. “I promise. I wouldn't do that. Not to anyone.”

Another deep shuddering breath wracks jacob's body. I can almost see the relief washing through him. “th-thank you…..um….”

I can see him struggling to remember my name, so I help him. “Alex.”

He nods but doesn't speak further. Slowly I take another sip of soda. After a moment jacob opens his own soda but doesn't take a drink. “So…..no one knows...about…..you?” the question slips out before I can stop it. Im honestly surprised. True i've never seen jacob with a girl, but id always assumed he had a bit more discretion than the other jocks. In front of me jacob takes another breath. 

“My big sister. She…..knows.”  I remain silent. Something in his voice tells me he wants to say more and sure enough after a few moments he keeps going. “when….I was 14…...my mom was cleaning out my room. She found…..a magazine…..of guys. My parents confronted me….dad was…..so angry. Yelling and screaming at me, demanding answers. My sister…..she spoke up, said it was hers. They….were still mad….but…….”

Jacob's voice trailed off, his hand shaking slightly. taking a deep breath I can't help but feel my heart clench at jacob's story. He'd been lucky, his mom had accepted his sexuality without question. “you know….that was wrong of them. Right?”

Jacob remained silent taking a small sip of his soda before responding. “i….maybe? I don't know.”

This time my voice is firmer. “it was. You didn't do anything wrong.”

Again jacob sighed. “my sister said the same thing.”

I chuckle softly. “she sounds very smart.”

Despite himself jacob chuckles too. “she says that too.” 

We both share a slightly longer chuckle at that. As jacob takes another sip from his soda he speaks. “so….how did you get in? Fake ID...or……?”

Again jacob's voice trails off, it's not hard to imagine what he's thinking about. I suppose I can't blame him, when I first started coming To the club I had similar thoughts, and some of the guys here don't exactly try to dissuade the stereotype. Still I shake my head, a smile spreading across my face. “my uncle Roy owns this place. He lets me wash dishes and do little things to earn some money.”

Jacob smiles nervously. “oh, so you're….not-”

But I shake my head before he can finish. “oh no, I am gay. I just happen to have lucked out and have an uncle who runs a gay club.”

At this jacob fell silent for a moment. I can see the uncertainty on his face. I decide to break the tension. “feeling any better?”

Jacob looks at me before nodding. “I….yeah. thanks for the soda. It helped.” Despite his words I can't help but notice he hasn't drank very much. Still I smile and nod. 

“of course. Glad it helped.” glancing at the clock my eyes widen and bit as I find it's almost 9 pm. Looking to jacob I weigh my options. Its obvious jacob is still shaken from what I put him through. At the same time though, he's no longer looking like he's about to have an heart attack. His ears are laying flat against his head and his head is tilted down slightly in thought. As if he knows what im thinking he speaks. 

“I...should probably get home. Told my parents I was at the library.”

At this I grin, I can't help it. “well, I suppose you were checking SOMETHING out.”

Its hard to tell with canines when they are embarrassed. It's less about their skin or fur changing and more about how they hold themselves, a kind of squirming taking over their posture. At my comment jacob begins to squirm a little. “I….yeah…”

Suddenly an idea occurs to me. A way to make jacob feel better and to help me satisfy the last pangs of guilt still in my system. “let me see your phone.”

Jacob looks at me, the can of soda halfway to his muzzle. “what?”

I repeat myself, this time holding out my paw to him. “let me see your phone.”

Jacob looks confused but still digs into his jeans pocket before producing a phone. I can't help but notice a little that its an older model. Not ancient, but certainly not the latest model. But it works, and when I tap the screen it lights up. I raise an eyebrow at the wallpaper, a scantily clad zebra who's wearing a swimsuit that leaves nothing to the imagination and lets anyone follow the flow of her black and white stripes all the way to-

I tap on his contacts app, quickly entering my information before sending myself a text text messages. A second later my phone in my pocket buzzes, a sign that it worked. As I hand the phone back to jacob I speak, hoping my words sound as sincere as I mean them to be. “Look, if you ever….need to talk to anyone about….this….or if you ever need a place to just relax or….to just….gay-out. Call me. I promise, I won't tell anyone. But when I was first….dealing with things, it helped to have someone to talk to. So call me, i'll listen.”

It was true, even though my mother had accepted my sexuality nearly instantly, id still struggled a bit. Having someone like uncle roy to talk to had helped a lot. Jacob looked down at his phone for a few moments before nodding slowly and putting the device back in his pocket. “I….ok…” I watch as he drains the rest of his soda, an impressive feat considering he still had most of the can left. I hope he does call. I'd really hate for him to go through this alone.

Jacob looks up at the clock and then stands up. “I...should go.”

I nod and stand too. “go out through the alley, less likely anyone will see you.”

He nods, a small look of uncertainty flickering across his face. “im….sorry I grabbed you. Before, in the alley.”

I shrug. “im sorry I scared you like that. Call it even?”

He nods and I smile. “ok, see you in history class.”

At my words his expression changes, a look of nervousness flickering across it. “I….um….about school…..I….we…”

I know what he's going to say. Im not surprised in the least. “its fine, I get it. If we suddenly started hanging out people would wonder why. Its fine. You have your friends and I have mine. Just….remember to breath, and call if you need any help.”

Jacob smiles weakly before nodding. “ok, I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Im not really sure what I expected to happen the next day. Jacob had said he couldn't treat me any differently without making people curious. I suppose I can understand that. I may be out in public, but im also not nearly as important socially as jacob is. Im not on any sports teams. I am member of the school GASA; thats gay and straight alliance for those of you who might not know.

We don't really do much. It's mostly a place for the few other gay or Bi people to hangout once a week and chat. Sometimes someone whos straight wanders in. Like the name says we accept them no matter what, but more often than not their just curios looky-loos who wander away when they see we're not a bunch of flaming queens.

A few times a year we do some charity work, a bake sale or selling buttons and pins to raise money we donate to a worthy cause. But honestly the group is more of a social gathering than a true organization. Not that I mind, mind you. As cliche as it sound, knowing i'm not the only gay guy in school was very relieving to me.

As I sit in math class I can't help but turn my mind back to jacob. I really should be paying attention to what my teacher, a moderately attractive deer with budding antlers is saying about cosines and tangents and blah blah blah blah. Lion christ how can anyone have made this subject so completely and utter boring and not gone insane themselves? my mind keeps wandering back to last night. To the sight of jacob shaking and scared, clearly thinking his life is over and that I or the cop was going to out him. I still feel bad for doing that to him. Id just been trying to have a little fun, I hadn't meant to send him into a panic attack. I also can't seem to shake the sight of him sitting there, miserable and telling his story to me. It bothers me that his father was so mad. Then again, Maybe he was more mad about the magazine itself rather than what was in it? We don't have a huge group of religion people here in Willow Brook, but the few we do kinda be pretty stern. 

I think about jacob sitting there at the table before id walked up to him. I wonder if he'd felt how I had when I had first started working there? I remember it was like stepping into another world. The music, the lights, the people the energy; it was all so completely different from anywhere else id ever been. And the crowds of sexy guys in various states of undress hadn't hurt either. I wonder if he'd felt happy? Like he could finally be himself and not hide who he was anymore. This thought gnaws at me, so much so that I ponder if I should text him, I do have his number now. Having programmed it into my phone last night. In the end I decide against it. He has my info and ive told him id be there to help. No point in badgering him about it.

The rest of the day passes pretty quickly, I do see jacob in history class just before lunch. He walks in with two others from the wrestling team, all of them chatting. Is it my imagination or does he look a little less animated than the other two? When he sees me there is no mistaking it, he tenses up. His ears flick back worried and his mouth parted slightly in a startled expression, as if he's surprised to see me here and scared that I may stand on my desk and tell the whole class. I don't, of course. Instead I smile pleasantly at him before turning my attention to longhorn bull that is our history teacher. As the class goes on, I get the odd feeling that jacob is watching me. A few times I glance sideways to where he's sitting. It might just be paranoia, but I swear his eyes dart back to the whiteboard every time. 

Lunch is the best time of day. Not cause the school's food is good, it sucks. And not cause we have any extra special activities we can do. But because I get to see my friends. So as soon as the bell rings I bolt from history class, all thoughts of jacob temporarily vanishing. I race down the hallway, flashing passed doors before they've even been opened. Im not the only one rushing. A few other rabbits are with me, also a mouse I know is on the track team. We all kinda grin at each other as he run. We're fast, way faster than most of the other students and we know it. So when we burst into the lunchroom first there is no surprise that we're the first ones there. Im just getting my egg salad sandwich when the rest of the school arrives. As the rest of the students form a line and wait for their food I exit the cafeteria and head to the art building. 

The pottery teacher, an elderly pangolin lets GASA us the pottery room for our ‘meetings’. Just like every time before, im the first one there. But soon enough others start to wander in. A leopard named Geo, who is almost breathtakingly handsome. (Not gonna lie, I’d love to do stuff with him) then a tawny and auburn cat, who I know just as Tom. A panda and otter are not, both girls this time, Triss and Ali; holding hands like they always do. As they sit down triss; the panda, leans over and gives Ali a small kiss on the cheek. Me and Geo both let out a slightly teasing “awwww” to which triss give us both the finger, but grins as she does so. Chance is next to arrive, a massive hulking Clydesdale horse who towers over the rest of us. He's the newest member of the group, and I admit it was a bit odd seeing someone so big tough seem nervous the first time he came here. Lastly is Gregg, out ‘leader’ a slightly flaming coyote who snaps his fingers dramatically to get out attention. 

“Alright bitches….and triss and ali.” the crowd mockingly objects but gregg ignores it. “We got some actually stuff to talk about today. Such a shame, and here I was hoping we could continue our ‘fucj, punish or submit’ contest from last week. Anywho…”

I kinda tune out after that. The talk isn't anything really important. In a few months is the bake sale we do every year and Gregg is just going over the duty list as well as the usual, be careful with food people might be allergic too. When he mentions nuts all of grin so widely you can practically hear our collective minds thinking the same thing. This earn us another snap of the fingers and a “such naughty thoughts,” from Gregg, but he's grinning too as he says it. The important stuff takes about 10 minutes to go through. Which leaves us with another 40 minutes to chat and hangout. Soon enough i'm talking with Geo about video games while the others pick up their game from last week.

I like Geo. He was the first friend I ever made in this group. I still remember staring at him the first time I came to a meeting. He looks like he could be a model for….anything. muscular but not ripped, tall but not towering. If you look closely at his fur you can just made out the darker patches from the lighter fur. And the way he gently flicks his tail as he talks is almost impossible to admire. But despite looking like just about anyone's dream guy, he's sweet and kind. Several times he's done things that make me pause and think “that was way nicer than I expected.” maybe that's why we dated for a little bit. He was sweet and kind, and I was shy and awkward. I remember the first time I tried to hold his paw, we were at the movies and I was super nervous. I ended up  leaning a little too far to the side and instead grabbed his crotch. But he didn't get mad or even horny. Instead he just smiled, and took my paw in his and held it tenderly for the rest of the movie. He and I did a lot of firsts together, well a lot of firsts for me. Geo is about a year and half older than me, so im sure he's done this stuff plenty of times.

Even when we broke up he was sweet and had promised we would stay friends. At the time id thought he was just being polite, but we really have remained friends. Something im truly grateful fo-

 

“earth to alex. Hello?”

Im snapped out of my thoughts by Geo's voice. Sheepishly I look at him. “Sorry. Lost in thought.”

Geo raises an eyebrow, his tail flicking slowly. “what kind of thoughts?”

I shrug. “just random th-ah-oughts!”

My voice cracks a bit, shuddering as Geo's tail drifts up to flicker against my own little tuft of a tail. He liked to do that when we were dating. I admit, I like it too. It sends a shiver up my spine and….some other places too. He grins at me teasingly. “well, maybe you can focus on our conversation?”

My ears burn with embarrassment as i do my best to ignore the slightly intimate contact Geo just made. I focus on our conversation for the rest of the lunch, talking with him about the latest moves and games. Every now and then Geo flicks his tail over mine, a small flirt and way to make sure im focusing. I'm not mad at him for, it, but lion christ it does things to me; things that can be kinda hard to deal with at school.

Soon enough lunch is over and it's back to classes. Luckily by then my reaction to Geo's teasing has gone away. The rest of the day is a blurr and soon enough the last bell rings, signalling the end of the day. Just as with lunch I race out of my last class; economics. I pull open my locker, quickly throw my books in before closing the door and racing home. Wednesdays my uncle gives me the night off which is nice. I live about  three miles from my school, but thanks to my rabbit physique it's easy to travel. The thing about rabbits is that we're not just fast, we're economical without movements. Our run isnt just a flat footed charge. It has spring and bounce, each step moving me a good three or four feet. As a result I can cover pretty long distances and not be tired, or as tired as others would be; I do have limits after all. School gets out at 4:30 pm, I walk through the door of my house by 5:07 pm. Not a record for me, but still pretty fast.

Mom and I live in a small subdivision just little bit aways from where Willow Brook city lines start. Technically we're part of the neighboring town of West Burroughs but since I don't go to school there, we say we live in Willow Brook. It's just me and mom here. Dad wasn't in the picture, not that i really care. I know he's a cook and I know he works in some restaurant a few states away. Occasionally he makes his child support payment, but beyond that I don't care to know anything else about him. As I drop my bag onto the sofa I call out to the house. “Mom?”

Im not really expecting an answer. Mom is an advertising consultant, which is a fancy way of saying when a company has something they want to sell they call her and she runs a bunch of tests and panels and figures out the best way to sell the product. She gone a lot a result. In fact most of the time I'm at home alone. Not always though. Uncle roy stops by pretty often to make sure im ok. Also to spy on me and report back to mom if I through any wild or crazy parties. I don't really mind that mom is gone a lot to be honest. I like to say, she's here when I need her to be and gone SHE needs to be. 

I heard straight to my room and close the door behind me. Im sweating a bit from the run home, it was sunny today. Quickly I strip off my shirt and pants, my underwear goes too a moment later. I pant a little, something that has nothing to do with the sun and my run home. I shudder as I remember Geo's tail against mine. My heart races a little bit at the thought of him, his model like body against mine. His hands tail touching mine. His hands….

Again I shudder, ny body reacting to my thoughts and fantasies. Is it weird to be excited for what is about to happen?

Quickly I go to my bed, pausing to dig around in my nightstand for a moment before finding what I need. Again I shiver, this time in anticipation as I unpop the cap of the bottle of lube and squeeze some out onto my hand. The first time I bought a sex toy I'd been 16. Thank lion christ for the internet and nondescript packages. Id been going crazy the last few months, getting turned on at just about ANYTHING vaguely sexual. Working the lube in my hand onto the toy I can't help but bite my lip a little. I wonder if a real cock feels this way? I mean, im sure it doesn't feel like cold silicone that's been under my bed but….

Fuck I don't care! My body is ready now, my own organ have swollen to its full size and is ready and waiting for attention. (A modest 6 inches I might add) I ignore my organ for now, hurriedly slicking up the length, making sure to get the tip extra slick. The moment im sure it's slick enough I move, shifting to sit on my knees while I put the dildo under me. I take a deep breath and slowly lean back. It takes a bit to get used to, at first it kinda stings a little, the dildo is a copy of a canine’s so it's long and thick. The more slips inside me the easier it gets and soon it's completely inside me, the base sitting firmly under my tail. I pause for a moment panting, heart beating wildly, cock throbbing needily. It's impossible to say how im feeling right now. Im thrilled, horny, sweaty from the run and needy, lion christ am I needy.

My hand drifts down, still slick from the lube. Involuntarily I moan as the warm slick paw wraps around my shaft. I know it's just me, but my mind is going wild as I start to rock back and forth a little. My mind quickly searches for a suitable fantasy male. Geo? It's certainly his fault for putting me in this state. Dagen? Ive fantasized about him a few times. I wonder what kind of lover he'd be? Soft, rough, would he hold my hand in public? My cock throbs in demand, making me focus. Quickly my mind conjures up a tiger Ive seen online, on one of the websites hidden in a folder of random favorite pages. I think he's supposed to be a stand in for this football pla-

Again my cock throbs, this time making my inner muscles contract around the toy snuggly inside me. My breathing grows rougher, more ragged. My back hunches a little, making me reach it with my other hand to brace against the headboard of my bed. Fuuuuck it feel good. I imagine the tiger is there, im on his lap, he's gripping me with his hands and making me ride him. That makes me drive back harder against the dildo. Fuuuuuuuuuuck. I can't hold back the moans that are coming from me, the tiger doesn't mind. He likes listening to his prey when he plays with his food. Im almost breathless now, my pants coming is shaking ragged gasps as I feel the white hot knot in my stomach start to grow tighter and tighter. The tiger speeds up, slamming his cock inside me with each thrust, making me moan making my body beg for release. I swear I can almost feel his claws on my hip. He tells me to be good prey. To not climax till he give me per-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

It hits me a train. The knot of pleasure in my stomach explodes, sending writhing tendrils of pleasure ripping through my body. My body moves on its own, slamming itself down on the dildo as my inner muscles contract and squeeze around it. It feels so impossibly big and real. My paw clenches my headboard, my fingers sweating with the force im holding it with. My other hand is still moving, even as my organ twitches and erupts from the pleasure. He head swims and my vision goes blurry for a good 10 seconds. I hear something and it takes me a moment to realize its me gasping and moaning like some kind of porn star. Im not sure long my orgasm lasts. Maybe…….fuck I don't know. 

By the time it clears my body is shaking, the ghosts of pleasure receding inside me, leaving fatigue in their wake. My chest hurts from breathing so raggedly and my head is throbbing. The hand gripping the headboard is completely numb, still sweating from the force of the grip. I force myself to let it go, which takes some real effort. Without the support my body leans back. I gasp as the pressure of the move presses against the base of the dildo. A small flash of pleasure and pressure ripples through me, making me gasp and shift a little so I don't keep putting pressure on it. Removing the dildo is a little tricky, my insides have a vice like grip on it, and my grip is weaker than id like it to be. Once its gone I groan, laying out on my bed. I feel exhausted. Funny how running three miles barely phased me but this wiped me out. I glance at the clock and see its 7:54 pm. Weakly I feel a small bit of pride. I have no idea idea how much of the last 45 was my climax but I feel like I lasted a long time before climaxing. 

I lay on the bed for several minutes, getting my strength back. My heart is still beating pretty hard but it’s not pounding like it had been before. Mentally I drift a little, letting my mind relax just like my body. Dimly im aware that it’s constructed a scene of me and dagen. We're laying on a bed, dappled in sunlight, he's holding me; his breath soft against my neck. Maybe it's a little weird to think of Dagen like this. I don't think he'd mind though. I know he's not attracted to me, but…he's…

I wonder if jacob has ever done anything like this? That thought makes my eyes widen. What the fuck? Why on earth would I think that? I barely found out jacob is gay and in the closet and now i'm wondering if he fantasizes about guys while jerking off? He's a canine, his family would be too. They'd probably be able to smell it. Predator based people have much better sense of smell and sight. I have an ok sense of smell, not great but not terrible. My hearing is way better than most people's, not really surprising with my big ears. And I have a pretty good sense of touch, although that sounds odd to say. Like I can declare that something is smoother than another smooth item and it'll make sense. 

Slowly I groan and move. My lack of clothes is getting to me a little, and now that im not jerking off or aroused my body has cooled off and is actually kinda cold. Slowly I stand up and move to my dresser. I grab some underwear, and a very oversized shirt. When I put it on the hem of it hangs down to my knees. I think the tag said its for horses? Or maybe deer? Point is, on me; its huge. Back when I first got it I cut the sleeves so those fit me at least. Weakly I shiver again as I pull it over my head, the sudden change in temperature making me realize how cold I had been. The next few minutes are pretty standard. I clean off the toy, clean off my bed, throw my clothes from the day in the laundry hamper and go out to fix myself a snack.

As I watch the bag of popcorn turn in the microwave I can't help but compare its time to mine. It takes 2.5 minutes to pop the bag. By that math I could have popped…about 18 bags of popcorn. Wow, I wonder if other guys can last that long? I know just from biology that rabbits have pretty good stamina when it comes to sex. Its one of the traits we share with our feral ancestors. Luckily it's the stamina and not passing out after climax, although with how I feel afterwards it might as well be. It's kind of a stereotype to say all rabbit are always horny. It's not that we're ALWAYS horny, it's just that when we do get horny, its kinda harder to get rid of without sating it. I still remember when I'd first started going through puberty, id see something vaguely arousing in the morning and my body wouldn't stop reacting to it till almost noon.

I don't know if its the same for girl rabbits. I think id probably get smacked if I ever asked one. The popcorn smells amazing as I add the salt to it and drop myself onto the couch and turn on the tv. The channel im on is showing some kinda piece about Justine timberwolf's new album, pass; although…he's kinda cute…

I feel my body perk up a little at the possibility of round two; no no, im done for the day. I quickly change the channel and s settle on a cooking show where various reptile species have to try and bake all kinds of pastries and cakes. Its pretty good, made all the more entertaining by the fact that most reptiles have little sense of taste, but the judges; an english shrew and a dapper looking bobcat certainly do. Its mindless and entertaining and it takes me to the evening when my stomach starts to rumble for more than just snacks.

I decided to make myself some pasta, it's been awhile since I had any. And I just so happened to have some spinach infused pasta in the pantry. Cooking and me have always been a little nerve wracking. I can do it, but I always feel like im 30 seconds away from really fucking it up. Luckily I manage to do everything right and had been about to ladle the steaming, bubbling red sauce onto the noodles when my cellphone chirps. My phone has a lot of neat little tricks with it. One such feature is the ability to assign certain people their own sounds and ringtones; so the sound of the stock notification alert makes me look up curiously. Picking up the phone I find that jacob has sent me a short text.

Hey, um….can hang out this weekend?

As im reading the text I find myself smiling a little. Im glad jacob reached out to me. Quickly I send a text back.

Sure. What u wanna do?

after I send the message I look at it for a moment before sending a quick follow up.

I got games, movies, or if u have an idea?

he doesn't respond right away. In fact ive just about finished my pasta when my phone chirps again with his response. 

Games sound good.

I smile and respond quickly.

Coolie. C u satday then.

As im cleaning up my dishes and setting them in the sink to soak he responds. 

~~ Yeah ~~


	3. Chapter 3

**** despite it being three days away saturday seems to arrive all to soon. So much so that saturday morning im in a bit of a panic as I quickly vacuum and pick up any loose junk that might be laying around. luckily im naturally a pretty clean person, so there isnt much to pick up. As I clean im texting with jacob, and soon enough we agree to meet up at one o'clock. So when one rolls around and the doorbell rings im all set and ready. Pulling open the door I smile at jacob who stands in the doorway a little awkwardly. “hey.”

His voice is low, like hes scared that if he speaks to loud someone will pop up from a bush and recognize him. “Hey, come on in.”

He's got on a nice pair of blue jeans, ones that look pretty good with his little stubby black tail sticking through the small hole in the back. For a shirt he's wearing a slightly wrinkled t-shirt, the slightly worn word ‘slacker’, printed across his chest. Stepping aside I watch as jacob comes in, his eyes widening as he looks around the living room. “you live here?”

I nod. “yeah, its home.”

Jacob continues to stare, slowly spinning to take in the whole room. As he does so I note that his eyes go a smidge wider when he sees there is a staircase leading down to the basement. “its huge.”

He says it quietly, and its pretty clear he's surprised by its size. I look at him sideways trying to change the subject. “so what kinda games do you like?”

He looks at me and I spend the next several minutes showing him my collection of games. Again I note his eyes widening as he goes through my library of games before settling on one. As the game boots up I drop myself onto the couch behind jacob so I can watch. The game's main menu had just popped up, showing a fox clad in sci-fi armor gesturing for us to follow him; when jacob spoke. “hey...thanks for letting me come over.”

I shrug even though he can't see it. “no problem. Can I ask though….why did you wanna come over?”

He shifts to look at me. “is it a problem? I can go.”

I shake my head and shrug. “no, its no trouble. I just….well honestly I didn't think youd ever call me.” I see his expression and I quickly add, “I mean I hoped you would. But….I didn't really expect it.”

He remains silent for a moment, his ears laying flat against his head. 

“my dad and I had a fight. He found out I had been out past my curfew that night I went to the club.”

Maybe its my imagination, but it almost looks like he favors him right arm as he speaks. As if it's been injured recently. To distract myself from that thought I speak the first thing that comes to mind. “but that was it right? He didn't know about the other stuff?”

Jacob nods. “no, he didn't know about that. Thank god. I...I don't even wanna know what he would do. I just…...I needed to get away. But all my friends from the team just wanna workout or try to score with girls.”

I sigh softly, watching as jacob starts to play the game. So he doesn't have a good home environment. An aggressive possibly abusive father. Maybe a mother who is to scared or conditioned to fight back. At least his big sister seems to care about him. And a circle of friends who have no idea about how or what he feels. Reaching out I touch his shoulder. There's no mistaking the flinch that causes, or the look of fear that flashes across his face for a second as he spins to look at me. Taking a breath I speak. “you're welcome here anytime. Like I said, i'm here for you.”

He bites his lip but nods slowly. “th-thanks.”

I nod and go back to watching him play the game. for a while its like we're normal teenagers. I cheer him on a bit. I laugh as he gets a few game overs in spectacular fashion. He even shows me a few secrets and tricks I hadn't know about before. It feels nice. I see Jacob's ears perk up, and his little stump of a tail wag happily as he works his way through the levels. It after a particularly hard fought boss battle. Ive watched jacob struggle against it for the last 40 minutes having died several times before then.  The look on his face when he finally beat the hulking cybernetic giant, it made me forget myself for a moment. As the boss character falls to the ground dead I grab jacob from behind in a congratulatory hug. “you did it!”

Jacob looks stunned at his win, but he quickly recovers and joins me in the celebrating. I think maybe he forgot himself a bit too, because he's more excited than ive seen him before now. He turns to be and grabs me to, pulling me half off the couch in a tight excited hug. I return the hug, still not thinking about what's happening. Im excited for my friend, i'm not thinking about how this looks or what it could mean. Its a longer hug, no problem I can hug pretty long. When I was seven I proved that by hugging my mom for 15 minutes straight. Maybe its a little odd hes so excited about beating the boss, but I understand it. Ive gotten really into some games before. Even shouted at my tv a few times after really intense games. And still jacob doesn't let go. I can feel the hug changing, the excited happy energy ebbing out of it, instead…

He feels pretty warm against me. Not really surprise since he's pretty muscular, but enough for me to notice. His arms are wrapped around my shoulders and his chest is pressed against mine. Dimly I think im glad I wore my lighter long sleeve shirt today, otherwise id probably be a little to hot right now. I can hear his breathing, it's soft and low; not what id expect from someone who just beat an impossibly hard video game boss. The hug is definitely different now. Its gentler, kinder, more like a hug you'd give your friend after they broke up with their SO. I shift a tad, tightening my grip on him a little. I think he needs this. Needs to know its ok to touch and hug another guy without it being a huge deal. I wonder how long he's been keeping this in? Pretending to be something he's not, pretending to be interested in things he couldn't care less about. And the constant fear that someone would find out and expose his secret. 

I understand why he ran from the club. I feel like crap for doing that to him. I can only imagine how scared he was. Scared enough to throw up, I remind myself. He's moving now, pulling away to look at me. His expression is embarrassed, awkward, clearly he doesn't know what to say or do now. “I….um…..”

His uncertainty is kinda cute. Actually everything about him is kinda cute. I wonder if he thinks i'm cute? I smile at him and speak softly, not wanting to draw attention to the…..six minute hug we just shared. “next level dude.”

He blinks and then nods. “y-yeah.”

We break apart, the spots where he's been clinging to me a little damp from the sweat and closeness. I settle back down on the couch as jacob takes his seat. But rather than start to play jacob remains still. For a second I worry he might try to bolt out of here, like he'd done at the bar. But then, “can….can I ask you something?”

I blink as he shifts sideways to look at me. I nod to him. “sure.”

He's silent for a while. Just like when he told me about his sister I can tell he's about to say something important. I wait patiently, he'll ask me when he's ready. No use praying or rushing him. “when…...did you…..how did you know you were…..gay?”

I kinda wondered if he'd ask me this. I've been asked a few times by different people, Uncle Roy, some people at school. Hell I even asked Geo a few days after we started dating. But it's a fair question, especially to someone who is so unsure of himself. “when I was 13…..I started to go through puberty.” I see his look of confusion and I elaborate a little. “rabbits start puberty sooner. It's pretty normal actually. Anyways, when I was in junior high school, the gym class required us to wear a jockstrap. Actually, did yours require that too?”

Jacob nodded. “yeah. Why?”

I shrug. “was always curious. Anyways, when mom and I were shopping none of the stores in the city had any my size. So mom went online and found some options for me. She asked me if I wanted a simple black one or if I wanted one with color on it. Nothing crazy, just a simple color. She showed me the choice and…”

My voice drifts off for a moment as the memory washes over me. I can still see the picture so clearly, hell I think it's still saved to my computer. “there...was this blue one, and the model for it was this deer. He wasn't wearing anything else beside the jockstrap. I….I don't think id ever seen a guy like that before. He looked AMAZING. So fit and muscular but at the same time slim. Kinda like how an older brother who works out a lot might look.” I see jacob raise an eyebrow at that, I wave him off. “anyways, I got that one. And… I really liked wearing it. It made me feel confident and happy. Kinda like how I imagined that deer was. But...there was more to it than just those feelings. I...felt sexy. I didn't understand it at the time, but I got this thrill whenever id wear it. This little buzz of excitement. Sometimes I wondered if I looked like the deer, if I seemed as confident and good looking as he did. Also…” I feel my ears prickle with a hint of embarrassment. I bite my lip a little as I speak. It's been awhile since I thought about that deer. I wonder if he's modeled anything else recently? Maybe I should check tonight, alone, with no pants on. “I liked looking at other guys in jockstraps. I found the website my mom had used and spent hours on it, clicking around, admiring the guys and the underwear. About that time I started having dreams about them. And….that's how it started. Of course I didn't know what it meant until later. I thought I just liked guys. I didn't know I LIKED guys. And about a month after that mom noticed the change and we figured out I was going through puberty.”

across from me jacob is quiet, taking in and processing what i've said. At my comment puberty he looks confused. at this I shrug. “bunnies go through puberty sooner than others. What about you? How did you know?”

At my question Jacob falls silent. Its not the same as before though. He's tense, uncertain. Pretty sure I just wandered into uncomfortable territory for him. I bit my lip and speak, trying to make it seem causal and not like im trying to give him and out. “you don't have to say if you don't want. Was just curious.”

He looks at me and swallows hard. After a moment he speaks slowly. “I….im not ready to talk about that yet. S-sorry.”

I shrug, again trying to seem nonchalant. “it's cool, you don't have to. Wanna keep gaming?”

The rest of the day is pretty enjoyable. We game for several hours, taking turns changing who's playing. As evening rolls around I stretch and yawn a bit, my stomach growling slightly. “i'm hungry. you want some food?”

Jacob looks up at me, a small expression of surprise on his face. “y-yeah. What do you have? I'd be fine with just some chips or a sandwich.”

I shrug and get up. “we'll see. I think I have something better than just chips or a sandwich.” making my way to the kitchen I turn on the light and head to the pantry. I do have chips and a premade sandwich that I got as a snack a few days ago. But I can't help but want to make something a little nicer than that. Not wanting to clue jacob in to what i'm doing I work fast, quickly spreading butter on two slices of bread before toasting them in a pan for a moment before dropping cheese between them to melt. While that happens I work quickly and grate some potatoes before tossing them in the oven on high heat. I made this before, grilled cheese and baked potato chips; its very tasty and filling. And best of all, it's better than a cold sandwich or a tiny bag of chips; healthier too. Luckily it's also quick to make, so by the time jacob wanders into the kitchen everything is mostly done.

I pull the tray of baked chips from the over before tipping the pan and dumping the newly grilled cheese sandwich onto a plate before pushing it towards jacob. The look of surprise is impossible to miss, so is way his hips move a little as his tail wags. “you didn't have to do this. I would have-”

I wave away the rest of his sentence. “im not gonna feed you a bag if chips or some old sandwich. Sit, eat, mine will be ready in a moment.” 

Jacob looks to me then sits at the counter. His tail is still wagging, making the chair creak slightly from the movement as he begins to eat. I can't help but note his tail wagging a little faster after he takes the first bite, seems like he likes it. As if to confirm this he takes another bite before looking up at me. “this tastes amazing!”

I smile, happy that he likes it. “glad you like it.”

I watch as he takes another bite before looking up at me again. “thanks. Not just for this but…for everything. You've been really nice to me. Thank you.”

I nod, his tone of voice tells me it's more than just a casual ‘thank you’ tossed out by obligation, he really means it. I look at him, and vaguely I wonder how many other people are nice to him. His parents seem, strained. The wrestling team is probably demanding. I wonder if his friends really try to connect with him. Hopefully his sister? “hey.” he looks up at me, still munching on one of the baked chips. “im glad you texted me. This has been really fun.”

He nods before taking another bite. “yeah. Though I should probably go soon.”

I shrug. “don't worry about it. I have the house all to myself, stay as long as you like.”

He cocks his head curiously. “where's your mom and dad?”

Again I shrug. “mom is in California consulting with some company on their new product. Dad was never in the picture.”

His ears flick down at this. “you live alone?”

I shake my head. “no. Mom comes home for about a week each month. And every so often my uncle stops by to check in on me.”

His ears are still down, his tail has stopped wagging now. “isnt….don't you get lonely?”

I shrug and take a bite of the chips. “sometimes, yeah. But it has benefits too. No one to nag me about staying up late. I can play games whenever I want without fighting over the tv. And,” I wiggle my eyebrows dramatically. “I can watch porn with the volume on.”

I added that last bit mostly as a joke. The look on jacob's face is priceless. His ears are standing straight up, his eyes are wide and the piece of sandwich hes holding is frozen halfway to his mouth. His expression is to much, I can't help but laugh at it. After a moment his eyes narrow slightly. “ha ha very funny.”

I smile and shrug before going back to finish my food. 

Jacob stays over just a little bit longer after that. We pass the time by watching a little tv, nothing super crazy. For a moment I considered teasing him by offering to out on porn. But I think i've teased him enough today, so we settle for some random superhero cartoon. The sun is just starting to set when jacob sighs. “I should probably go back. It'll take me a little while to walk back. Thanks for letting me come over.”

I shrug. “of course. Glad you came. If you like, I can drive you home.”

Jacob looks at me. “you have a car?”

I nod. “yeah, just a simple one. Nothing fancy. Got it last year when I got my license.”

Jacob looks out the window, probably trying to figure out how long he has before the sun is completely set. The sun is casting long red beams of light across the sky. Dappled here and there amongst the red is some orange and a little yellow. After a few second he nods. “ok, a ride would be great.”

I smile and stand up, moving down a hallway that runs passed the kitchen and into the garage. As we pass by I grab the keys from their hook next to the door. As I turn on the lights in the garage I glance at jacob. Its pretty clear by his expression that he's surprised by the sight of the car. I can't say as I blame him. After seeing the house he probably thought I drove a Porsche or a Mercedes. Instead I have a small compact car thats several years old. The pale blue paint is slightly cracked, and the door creaks as he opens it. Dropping myself into into the driver seat I make a big deal about him wearing his seatbelt, only starting the car once its firmly secured. Jacob looks at me sideways when the car sputters for a moment before starting. As we wait for the garage door to open jacob speaks. “soooo, what's the story with the car? Seems kinda…..out of place.”

I smile at the question. “yeah I know. I bought the car with my own money. Wanted it to really be mine and not just a gift. Wanted to really OWN it, you know?”

Jacob shrugs. “sure, I guess so.”

Finding jacob's house isn't hard. He gives me directions as we drive and soon enough we're driving down his street. It's an ok street. I can't help but notice the road is a bit worn, with several cracks and a pretty bad dip that makes my car shudder as we go over it. Several of the houses are older, their paints faded or peeling from years of exposure. In front of one house a car sits on a concrete block, missing its back tires. With jacob's direction I come to a stop in front of a single level home. The siding is definitely warn, the blue color looking more grey, except for a few spots. It has a small porch out front with a simple wooden chair overlooking a lawn that is slightly overgrown. The house number says 3077 in slightly dinghy brass numbers. As we come to a stop jason looks at me. “thanks, for today I mean. It was nice.”

I smile at him. “of course.”

For a moment he looks at me a little awkwardly. I can tell he wants to ask me something, so I remain silent and sure enough he does after a second. “could...could I come over again some other time?”

I nod, perhaps a little more enthusiastically than is needed; but I want him to be sure he knows he's welcome. “of course. Just text me a little bit ahead of time. That way I can pick up my stuff.”

He smiles again. For a moment I have a new feeling rush through me. A small whooshing sensation my stomach. My brain tells me that leaning over and give jason a kiss might make it go away. But he's moving now, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. He pauses after he gets out turning to look at me. “I...ill see you later.”

I nod and smile back. “yeah. Definitely.”

Again I feel the new whooshing feeling rippling through me, this time in response to his smile, perked ears and slight tail wag. But it leaves as he closes the door and walks up the front of his house before vanishing inside. I don't leave right away. For some reason I stay and look at his house some more. Its clear that its an older house. But at the same time it looks like someone has at least tried to make it seem inviting. A small bed of colored flowers lays in front of the porch, the flowers having just started to bloom are brilliant and numerous. From the edge of the roof a wind chime hangs. As if it knows its being looked at a small breeze makes it move, sending faint echoing vibrations through the evening air. I can see a few lights on inside, but the blinds are closed so I can't see anything else. As I sit there looking a new light flickers on, this was is near the ground. Probably coming from one of those underground Windows some houses have. Jacob had said he slept in a basement room, so the light must be his. I hope he had a good time. He seemed to. I wonder if i'm the first other gay person he's ever talked to? He didn't seem so afraid of it this time. 

Yes, he'd been guarded and maybe a little shy. But between the hug and him asking questions, I feel like he was more open about it. Maybe in time he'll open up some more. He didn't run away from it like he'd tried to at the bar. Ill take that as a good sign. 

I sigh and start the car again, pulling away from his house and making my way back home. Maybe im overthinking it. Maybe he just wanted to hangout with someone. Then again, gaming for hours on end, talking, laughing, having dinner together and me dropping him off back home. It kinda sounds like a date. And again I have that whooshing feeling. Maybe im getting sick. I should go to bed early tonight…..after I find that picture of the deer modeling my jockstrap.


	4. Chapter 4

It becomes a kind of routine for us. During the week things are normal. Occasionally we see each other at school, but our interactions don't change. He doesn't suddenly invite me over to sit with him or the wrestling team. I don't walk up to him and ask him how he's doing or if he wants to come over today. A few times I notice him looking at me in class, and a couple of times I find myself looking at him too. He really is kinda cute. He's got that wrestler's body, so he's got muscles but they're not crazy huge like some guys. Never really understood why some guys like that. Makes me think that if they were to hug me they'd crush me. Definitely not what i'm looking for in a hug. 

During the weekend things are different. On friday night he texts me, asking if he can come over and hangout. I say yes, and then the next day we spend hours together. Sometimes we play games, sometimes we watch tv. Recently I found out he's never seen the Prideland movies, so we spend a whole day binge watching them and consuming a truly impressive amount of popcorn. (In case you haven't either, its this fantasy series about this young gazelle boy who finds out he's this long foretold hero. But all he wants to do is learn to be a bard and sing songs. Its great.)

We don't really talk about him being gay, not really. A few times I think he wants to ask me something, but he doesn't and I don't press. I don't wanna scare or pester him off. Im enjoying being his friend. Which is why its so annoying that I keep feeling that damned whooshing feeling at least once when he comes over. Sometimes its a look, like his happy little grin and wagging tail. Sometimes its a gesture, like once when he was handing me something and he half put his hand over mine. Or even when he tells me he had fun. The point is that it's happening a lot lately. Im sure its just a little crush. He is good looking, and he's funny, and sweet, and he is still kinda new to the whole ‘gay thing’. Definitely a crush…I hope.

The next time.he comes over he's a bit different. He seems preoccupied, kinda spacy. He dies a lot more in video games, and a few times when the level starts he mission he doesn't move. Even when I tease him a bit, asking him if he ever looks at his teammates in the shower, his reaction is delayed by several seconds. Although he does scowl at me a little when he realizes what I asked. Finally after four hours I have to say something. He's just died for the fifth time, on a boss I know he can beat, when I pipe up. “hey, are you ok? You seem….off.”

He blinks and looks at me, his ears laying against the sides of his head. “yeah, sorry. Ive been thinking about the wrestling team.”

I cock my head but grin at him. “Thought you said you didn't look at them.”

This time he rolls his eyes at me. “I don't. Coach has been getting on a bit lately.”

I look at him a little confused. I don't follow school sports much...ok at all. But I had heard recently that the wrestling team was doing pretty good. Granted I heard about it at GASA when some of the guys were discussing the wrestling outfits; but still. “why? I thought you were doing ok.”

Jacob nods. “we are. Coach wants to try and get us to go to state championship. So he's pushing us pretty hard. He keeps saying how we all need to want this. How we all need to give 120%. And hr keeps making us stay later and later for practice. Yesterday I got home after 6 pm. Mom wasn't happy. Its ...stressful.”

As he speaks he takes a breath and I can tell he's not just being dramatic. I look at him for a moment. I have something that will help him relax, buuuut its not exactly legal…..in this state. I decide to discreetly test the waters a little, so to speak. “how do you normally try to relax?”

He shrugs and rubs his neck a little. Is it just me or does he seem embarrassed? “I...come here.”

His answer takes me a little by surprise. My ears stand up and I can't help but note that again, that damned whooshing feeling ripples through me. I knew he enjoyed coming here, I didn't know he used it to relax after the week. “have you tried other things? They make teas or soothing music.”

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Jackson goes on and on about that stuff. He brought us all some of his special tea once. Smelled like ass, didn't taste much better either.”

I nod, doing my best to seem nonchalant, as if im just asking questions. “what about hot baths? With bubbles?”

Again he shakes his head, a slight expression of amusement flickering across his features. “no bathtub, just a shower. So no bubbles.”

I chuckle slightly at this before asking the question ive been leading to. “what about…. something a little more…...exotic?”

He looks at me uncertainty. “what do you mean?”

I look at him, choosing my words carefully. I don't wanna scare him or give him the wrong idea. “I have a cousin. He lives in Colorado. He works at a specialty store that sells…...alternative methods for helping people.”

He continues to look confused for a moment before his eyes widen and his ears stand up in surprise. “you mean get stoned? You've been stoned before?”

I shrug. “not pot like the plant. Just some gummies. It was a few years ago when mom and I went to my cousin's wedding.”

He's quiet now, looking at me for a while before speaking. “what was it like?”

I lean back on the couch cushions. I haven't gotten stoned muched. Only twice since my cousin gave me the gummies. But both times were pretty fun. The first time I remember spending 10 hours watching random movies and trying to figure out how they were all connected and laughing my head off the whole time. The second time I ended up spending the whole day naked, watching porn and jerking off. Pretty fun day, although I was kinda sore the next day. Jacob is still looking at me and I realize it's been a few moments since he's asked me the question. “it was nice. Not crazy or anything. Watched some movies, laughed a lot, hadI some REALLY good snacks.”

He remains silent for a bit after that. Behind him on the tv the screen darkens a bit, a response to him not touching the controller for several minutes. After another minute I worry ive said the wrong thing. “hey. It was just an idea. Sorry if it crossed a line.”

He remains silent for a few more moments before looking up at me. “do you….have any?”

I look at him, raising an eyebrow slightly. “maaaybe. Why do you ask?”

He looks down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at me and speaking softly. “I…..i don't know….nevermind”

I smile at his shiness. I have to admit I acted pretty much the same way when my cousin offered me some. I lean in a little. “ I don't mind if you'd like to try some.”

He looks at me for a moment before speaking. “will you…..do it with me?”

There's a hint of fear in his voice. It reminds me of when I was young as my mom took me to the grand canyon. I was terrified of the ledge, actually I still am pretty scared of heights. But when she agreed to go there with me, I felt braver. Although I can still remember gripping her paw so hard that it made her wince. I smile and nod. “sure. Come on.”

We get up and I lead the way back into my room. He's never been in here before. We mostly game or watch tv in the living room. But this is the first time he's been back here. As I kneel down by my bed and dig around for the box he looks around. My room is pretty normal, I think. It has a desk and a lamp, my laptop open but asleep on its surface. My walls have a few shelves and posters on it. The shelves hold collectables, a few action figures and a couple of photos. The posters are a bit more mature. one of them depicts a tough looking bobcat laying back on his bed wearing nothing but a cocky smile and some black and red briefs that do little to hide the clear outline of his member underneath. Another one is a blown up version of the GASA flag, a large rainbow with two hands shaking in the middle.

I find what im looking for and pull it out from under my bed, the box is small and pretty nondescript except for the small combo lock being it closed. Quickly I spin the dials and open it, opening the box and pulling out the small sealed plastic bag. Holding the bag up for jacob to see I smile as he notes the gummies are Carrot shaped. “cute and bunny and a carrot.”

I roll my eyes. Cousin toni was always a smartass. Opening the bagging I hand him one before getting me own. He looks at it uncertainly. I see the worry in his eyes. I take a moment to reassure him. “hey, no pressure. We don't have to do them if you don't want. It was just an idea to help you relax.”

He thinks about it for a moment before looking at me. “thanks.”

He pops the gummy into his mouth, I do the same and we both chew for a bit before swallowing. I can see him making a small face as he chews. His sense of taste is better than mine, I wonder if it tastes odd to him. It tastes pretty normal to me, although there is a kind of musty after flavor to it. As I out the baggy back in the box jacob shifts nervously. “so….how long till we feel something?”

I shrug and kneel down to put the box back under my bed. “an hour or so? It'll take a little bit. We could game till then.”

He nods in agreement and we both return to the living room. his demeanor has changed now, he doesn't look stressed or worried, instead he seems excited. His tail has a small wag to it and he seems a bit more into the games as we resume playing. 

Just as I'd told him about an hour later I start to notice…..something. it's a bit hard to describe. It's not like I suddenly started seeing sounds or hearing colors. But suddenly I realize im finding the small twitch of jacob's ears as he plays, very entertaining to watch. Other things are starting to change too, the couch feels really good, so soft and warm. I moan slightly as I cuddle into the couch. Jacob hears me and turns to looks at me. “you ok?”

I nod. “yeah, never better. You feel anything yet?”

I shakes his head. “not really. Im kinda thirsty though.”

I gesture to the kitchen or at least I think I do. Have my hands always been so odd to look at? “we have water bottles in the fridge.”

He's about half up he sways suddenly. I hear him let out a soft. “wha?”

Then he's stumbling, falling sideways towards me. I should probably move so we don't hit. But the couch is to soft and I can't quiet bring myself to get up. He lands on top of me, his weight slamming into me, pinning me down. His chest hits mine, and it makes me gasp and cough as it knocks the wind out of me. He's groaning softly, trying to move off me. As I breath trying to regain my breath i inhale his scent. Has he always smelled this good? Its a bit like sweat...and musk….and some kind of dusky smell I can't quiet place. Without thinking I lean in, my nose pressing against his neck as I inhale again. Damn he smells good. Really good. He's moving still, and after a moment he manages to get his hands under him and push himself up and off me a little. “heeey. You o-”

I think his says more, but im not sure. He's looking down at me, his eyes lock onto mine. I've never really looked at his eyes before. They're very pretty, a beautiful shade of green that is kinda rare for canines to have. Actually all of him is pretty. His shoulders, his arms, his chest; very pretty. He's looking down at me. Vaguely I wonder if I responded to his question, I can't remember. “you're cute.”

Wait, was that what id been trying to say? Above me he's silent, he’s still looking down at me though. his eyes are kinda glassy and I half wonder if he hear what I say-

His lips are soft against mine. It's a gentle kiss, one that makes my heart flutter and that whooshing feeling too come back stronger than ever. I worry its going to carry me away. I grab onto him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. I don't wanna float away. The kiss breaks apart and I feel jacob's breath ghosting across my face. He's looking down at me, his eyes are still glassy yet somehow also focused, like he's concentrating on something. For a moment we just stare at each other. I can feel it now, it's impossible to describe but I know I can feel it. We kiss again, this time a little stronger than before, he lowers his arms a bit, his weight pressing down on me. Good, itll keep me from floating away. My heart is hammering in my chest, and dimly I think his is too. We break apart for just a moment, our foreheads pressed together as we both struggle to draw in a breath.

This time I can't help it. I moan deeply, my arms tightening around his neck as he finishes his breath first. This kiss is even stronger, more ragged and needing. I shudder, a deep wanting shudder as I feel his mouth open and his tongue slip out into mine. Its impossible to describe. its hot and wet, perfect and disgusting all at the same time; and I don't ever want it to end. I pull him close to me, worried that if I let him go he'll vanish. Suddenly I break the kiss, another moan slipping out of me as I feel him move, the rest of his body climbing up onto the couch and laying on top of me. How could not have seen how gorgeous he is?!

My hands move on their own, coming up to touch his back, his muscles rippling under my touch. His fur is a little courser than mine, but its similar in length. My hands drift down to his butt, squeezing it before-

This time its him who moans, his entire body shaking slightly as my hand squeezes his small tail. I want more, I wanna see him, all of him. My hands find the edge of his shirt and pull. He seems to know what I want, he sits up a moment and practically rips his shirt off. Fuuuuuck, he's soooo hot. His stomach is flat and perfect, a small little bit of extra fur gracing his abs and chest. Suddenly he's comes down and kisses me again. Its wet and wanting and somehow it feels better than anything ive ever felt before. I blind, finding that my arms and scrambling to take off my own shirt. Gods I wanna feel his chest. I throw my shirt away, my hands going to jacob’s chest like there's a magnet attracting them. It feel even better than it looks, hard and strong yet somehow soft and; my fingers drift through the little patch of extra fur. He's panting and looking down at me. Its like he's watching me, like hes a predator and im his prey.

That thought reaches into me, I can't help it. My hands find his neck and they pull him down to me for another kiss. As we kiss my hands drift up, running through his hair and ears. My lungs are just starting to burn when I feel something new. His paws have moved too. I think they were on my hips when I pulled him down. I gasp and moan, breaking the kiss as his hands squeeze my butt. As he does so a faint growl ripples through him, making my skin prickle. Suddenly I hate my pants, I want them off. He seems to agree cause his paws are moving and tugging and-

I shiver as he throws my pants away. Im exposed to him now, the only thing left are my briefs. My body screams at me to lose them, to be completely exposed and vulnerable to this predator who has caught me. But then a new thought flashes through my brain. One of my hands leaves jacob's but, instead slipping around to between his legs. At this he lets out another moan, almost in unison I feel a throb ripple through the thing cupped in my hand. But I don't just wanna feel it. I want,-

Now he's on his back, a look of startled surprise covering his face. It makes him look even cuter, so much so that our lips meet again. the paw between his legs squeezes a little, and I earn a groan from him as my reward. He seems to come to the same conclusion I do, that pants of evil horrible inventions and he should get rid of his, RIGHT NOW. As he throws his pants over the couch I star. Ive seen bulges before, but his bulge is different from the ones in photographs ive seen. Now that I can see it, it seems bigger than I expected. It moves slightly with each breath jacob takes and, I can't help but-

Suddenly its my turn to gasp, jacob's hands have moved again, finding my own bulge and cupping it just like I'd done to him. My heart flutters again as he gives it a gentle squeeze. My hand is on his now, mirroring what he did to me. We're both panting now, im sure his heart is beating as fast as mine. I wonder if he wants the same thing I want?

Suddenly a thought occurs to me. Before I can even fully think it through I act on it. I kiss his lips again but just for a moment. When I pull away I move, shifting s little lower so I can kiss his neck, his shoulder, chest, stomach and then…I kiss the bugle.

The smell is almost overwhelming, even to me. It smells musky and sweaty, like how I imagine he smells when he works out. I lean in again, but instead of a kiss I take it a little further. My tongue gently rubs alone the bulge. It pulses and squirms a little in response to the attention, above me jacob lets out a growl. For a moment I look up at him and our eyes meet. Hes propped himself on his elbows, his mouth is open and his tongue half hanging out the side of. His mouth. His eyes tell me all I need to know. Both my hands move this time, my thumbs hooking under the band of his grey boxers before pushing them down and away. Ive seen canine cocks before. Lots of the videos ive seen have canines and wolves in them, they are one of the more dominant species on the planet. Fuck even my dildo is a canine one.

Somehow jacob's seems different. The moment I pull his boxers away it springs up. My eyes travel its length. Its longer than my dildo, it looks about as thick though. Along the tip I can see a few gleaming drop of pre forming. Ive never done this before. Geo and I made out and petted a bit, but this…

My paw gently wraps around it's shaft it throbs in response and jacob moans a little. It feels better than my dildo, more...real. to test this I move my hand, gently running it up and down it's length. Again it throbs and I see a few more drops of pre leak out onto the tip. Before I know what im doing I shift, leaning forward to gently run the tip of my tongue across the tip. Instantly I hear a sharp gasp from above me. I glance up and see that jacob's mouth is open in ragged pants. Without breaking my gaze I lean back down, running my tongue across his tip again. Again he gasps, his face flickering with pleasure. I turn ny attention back to his organ. I wanna see just how much better than my didlo it is. I turn ny head and run my tongue along its entire length, from base to tip. It throbs in response and again jacob gasps. My hand moves to its tip, one of my fingers gently running through the pre thats gathering, rubbing warm hard surface while my tongue laps and licks it's length. It seems to like like that and I swell a little with pride. It emboldens me, pushing me to do more. 

Im embarrassed to say, I think my mouth was watering as I moved. Bringing the tip to my lips I glance upward at jacob. Some part of me, some deep down perverted part of me wants to see this. I part my lips and gently take his tip into my mouth. Instantly an explosive gap erupts from jacob’s mouth. His hips jerk a little but I stay close. Its not what I expected it to be like. Its warm and hard, and I can feel it pulsing and throbbing against my lips. His pre is salty but somehow sweet at the same time. I kinda want more. I lower my head some more, allowing another inch to slip inside my lips. Again jacob gasps, but this one is different. A tone if need has crept into his gasp. I did that to him, I made him feel that need. Again I find myself emboldened. Slowly I move, letting the warm throbbing inches slip into my mouth. There's a rhythm to jacob's gasps now, one that tells me he's enjoying this as much as I am. I don't take his whole cock, it seems to be 12 inches long at the moment; but I do manage to fit several inches before I pull back and little. I lower my head back down and feel his organ throb in response. It likes this, and judging my jacob's gasp I think he is too. 

Slowly I build up a rhythm, bobbing my head along his shaft until I find a pace that feels good. My hands move a little, drifting up to rest against jacob's stomach and abs. I can feel him shaking a little, each time I bring my head back down he lets a deep moan and I feel his abs flex under my hands. For a moment I glance up at him, curious to see what his expression is from all this attention. He's laying back on the couch, his mouth hanging open with his tongue hanging out the side. His eyes are closed and he seems to be in blissful heaven. Every now and then I feel his hips twitch a little, his expression flickering with pleasure when this happens. Slowly I build up a little speed. In response jacob moans deeply, his head tilting back while his cock throbs in my mouth. I'm kinda starting to like this. I start to experiment a little, changing speeds, moving my tongue around his shaft and tip, even adding a little extra suction to try and figure out what he likes most. 

Slowly I start to figure it out, what makes him tick. It drives him crazy when I lick his tip, making him shudder and moan almost violently. Also licking around the base of his cock where his knot is makes his respond, his hips twitching and jerking slightly. I feel like im getting drunk on his cock. It's impossible to explain but I like how it feels. So warm and slick, each throb telling me im doing a good job. Each moan and gasp telling me he's enjoying this as much as I am. His moans are changing now becoming deeper, stronger; at the same time cock is changing too. It's growing hotter, throbbing with more force, the scent coming from it growing as well. I know what's gonna happen. It excites me, knowing im bringing him to a climax. It spurs me on, making me bob my head faster, running my tongue along his tip and gently rubbing his abs and stomach with my hands. I think I want this almost as much as he does.

When it happens, its like a bomb going off. Jacob lets out this deep echoing vibrating growl. His stomach twitches and spasms, his muscles rippling like water. I try to do like ive seen in the movies and read about online, sinking as much of his organ into my mouth. A moment later I feel his cock swell and grow hotter than ever before. Suddenly a new sensation fills my mouth, warm and salty and-

I gag a little as I try to swallow. It's an odd texture almost a cross between slimy and sticky. I gag again. Pulling my head back and allowing his organ to slip free from my lips. I manage to swallow the bit already in my mouth, uggg it tastes strange. Like it's salty and sour at the same time. Underneath me jacob I still moaning, another load erupting from his cock. Suddenly the smell hits me, musky, sweaty, almost like someone made jacob into a scent. I might not be able to swallow like in the movies, but I can still make sure his climax is amazing. I work, gently kissing his abs and stomach, my hand running up and down along his cock, coaxing more pleasure out of him. He has two more loads in him, his thick seed coating my hands and making them slick. At the base of his cock his knot has swollen. I slow my hand, remembering how sensitive I can be after I cum. Hes groaning softly. His eyes closed in blissful afterglow. 

As I watch him his eyes open and look at mine. I can see the lust in them, the need, the want; that climax wasn't enough. Suddenly the world shifts as I find myself on my back again. One of Jacob’s hands presses against my stomach as his lips crush themselves to mine. I shudder decadently as his tongue invades my mouth again. Im pinned beneath him and some part of me LOVES it. It makes me feel trapped and helpless like-ah!

Its my turn to gasp, my hips straining against his weight as I feel his hand slip inside my briefs. My hands grab his fur, pulling it slightly as I feel him push my briefs down and away leaving us both completely naked. A second later I moan again, my cock throbbing wantonly as I feel his fingers close around my shaft. Oh gods, its soooo much better than when I do it.

He shifts a little, enough to let my hips jerk a little, trying to get his hand to move like mine did. He smirks down at me, a knowing evil smirk that tells me he knows what I want but is deliberately withholding it. I whimper softly, I don't think ive ever been this turned on in my life. I feel like im gonna explode if he doesn't-

He kisses me again and as he does so his hand moves a little, running along my shaft. He's not jerking me off, not really. It's more like he's exploring, getting used to having another guy's member in his hand. I suppose I can't blame him for that. I did the same things when I got my dildo. I shudder and moan as his hands move a little further down. He's touching the base of my cock now, gently squeezing it and seeing how I react. It feels good, really good; I let him know this with a deep throaty moan. His hands drift lower, gently exploring and cupping my sack. Thats something new ive not done before. It makes me gasp and shudder. Its not unpleasant, but its very different from how I normally-

“AHHH!”

I gasping shuddering moan slips out of me before I realize its gonna happen. My whole body jerks in response to a new sensation. He'd been running his fingers along my sack, letting them drift further and further back until; my grip on his fur tightens and my breathing grows stronger. His fingers touch that spot again, curling up and against my entrance. Fuuuuuck, way better than when it's just my dildo; way WAY better. He seems to understand what he's doing to me. He smirks down and me, his weight keeping me pinned as his finger circles and plays with my body. I gasp and shudder a sensation that is impossible to describe or even understand seizes me. I bite my lip, shuddering and shaking and half pleading with him through whimpers and moans as I feel his finger start to apply pressure against me. 

My grip on his fur tightens till im sure its its hurting him, but he doesn't react. My hips strain against his body, trying to instinctively move away from the pressure growing against me. Suddenly I feel the pressure give way, forcing the loudest gasp I think ive ever made in my life. Instantly ny insides clamp down on his finger. Oh gods it feels so weird and gross and perfect all at the same time. My cock is completely throbbing and aching in want, and I think im half out of my mind with want and need. Above me jacob smiles and shifts a little, his other hand; which had been supporting his weight next to my head coming instead to my cock's rescue. My hips buck and twitch making my insides squirm and writhe against his finger as his hand slowly strokes my cock. There's tears in my eyes all of a sudden, I can barely think straight. Its a whirlwind of want and need and desire and pent up energy from the last three months. I can't stand it anymore, I NEED HIM!

im not even sure how I managed to do it, but somehow I manage to push him back. Hes against the backrest of the couch now, that's perfect. He growls dominantly at, clearly unhappy with having his control taken away. I think he'll forgive me though. My heart is thundering in my throat and im shaking as I straddle his hips, allowing his cock to rest against my butt. Oh gods, it feels somehow even bigger than before. How am I ever gonna fit it inside me. Lube, need lube, fuck its in my room! My mind panics for a moment, I don't think he'll let me get up. Fuck I don't think my body will let me get up. For a moment I consider forgetting the lube, no no that's a bad idea. I did that once with my dildo. Really bad idea.  But I need something, ANYTHING. Suddenly it hits me, my hand scrambles to the table next to the couch for the container of vasaline I keep there. I rip the lid off and, suddenly I feel his hands on minr, taking the jar away from me. I whimper loudly, pleading with him to give it ba-ahhh!

My whole body jerks again, pushing against his as I feel his cool slick finger slip itself inside me. “nnnnnnnnnnnnn!”

My toes are curling from the sensations racing through my body. I want him so badly it hurts, I need him! At the same time I can feel his other hand moving, spreading the slick jelly along his length. It feels like he's taking forever and finally after what feels like hours I can't take it anymore. With a surge of aggression I reach back and push his hand away from my entrance. I can't take it another second! I grip the base of his cock, dimly away that his knot has shrunk down again, line it up and-

You know that moment when you realize you've been doing something wrong? When you realize that, that thing you've been doing for years was completely wrong and now you feel like an idiot for doing it that way for so long? There's no hope for me, I don't think ill ever be able to use my dildo again. Ive been doing this all wrong. I feel his cock slip into me and it's like a bolt of lightning directly into my brain. Its impossible to process; this warm, hard, throbbing wanting thing that is now inside me. fireworks explode in front of my eyes as I sink down, lower and lower and lower until I gasp and shudder as I feel myself come to rest against his hips. Oh gods im shaking so badly now, I can't help it. Each breath I take i feel my insides squeeze and contract around jacob's cock making it feel impossibly big and hot. Its the best, better than anything id ever hoped or dream of, way way WAY better than my didlo. 

Then a new feeling meets my brain. Jacob’s moved, his hands have come to hold my hips. Not tight and controlling like before, but soft and loving. I feel him squeeze my hips gently. Our lips meet again and it's perfect. Like everything we just did times a million. My arms wrap around his neck; holding him here with our lips together for what feels like forever. I love it. I love every single thing about it. Then suddenly it changes. I yelp in surprise as he growls and pulls away from the kiss, spinning us around before pushing me against the back of the couch. He's grinning at me now, its am evil grin, one that-

A second later my world explodes as I feel him withdraw a little from my body before rough thrusting back inside. My lungs burst in a loud echoing moan that im sure the neighbors can hear. My back arches and my head tilts back automatically, another moan erupting from my lungs as he repeates the motion. I feel lightheaded, like my world is spinning and whirling all around me. I scramble to grab something anything, another deep feral moan escaping me as jacob starts to build up a rhythm. My hands fine jacob's shoulder and latch on tightly. There's no hope for me now. I can't stop the chorus of moans and gasps that are coming out of me even if I tried. Every nerve in ny body is screaming at me, drowning in pleasure as I desperately cling to jacob. Fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUUUUUCK!

I have no idea if I say that in my head or outloud. Jacob seems to respond to it though. His thrusts become stronger, firmer; my whole body trembles and shakes with each thrust. Suddenly I jerk, my whole body spasming, I scream as I feel jacob's hand stroke my cock. Fuck its to much! I can't handle it! I-

I try to tell him its to much, but my words come out a symphony of moans and whimpers. I can feel the knot in my stomach growing, tightening and squeezing faster than it ever has before. I cling to jacob, im actually scared of what might happen if I let him go. Through the pleasure thats drowning my mind I see his face, his perfect beautiful face. The very moment the knot in my stomach breaks my body acts. I yank his shoulders forward crushing my lips painfully against his. The pleasure is blinding all consuming. I try to make him understand, kissing him desperately and hungrily; trying to pass a small fraction of the pleasure im feeling to him. My insides are writhing and squirming, contracting and tightening around jacob's cock, making him grunt and moan into the kiss.

I think I blacked out for a moment, I remember being numb for a while, feeling jacob moving against me for several seconds before he buried himself completely inside me. My lungs are burning, my arms are shaking and I feel like im about to pass out. It doesn't feel real, none of itm this has to be a dream, there's no way its actually happening. Id explode otherwise. A part of me wants to wake up, but another part of me doesn't. It wants to stay here in the dream with jacob. To be there and sate every single one of his needs and desires until neither of us can move. Through the fog of pleasure I see Jacob's grin. I think he wants the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

JACOB's POV  


 

You know that feeling of when you final do something you've been scared to do and you find its not scary? I feel that way all the time now. I used to be so scared. Id wake up with this cold hard cruel rock in my gut that would just weigh me down every second of everyday. It consumed me. I used to lay awake at night twisting my stomach into knots thinking about what would happen if anyone found out my secret. My dad would beat the shit out of me, of that I have no doubt. My mom would probably burst into tears and never speak to me again; she comes from a pretty religious family. My sister…she would be ok with it. She is the only other person who knows. But...I haven't told her my new secret. I don't dare tell anyone the new secret.

I wonder if alex knows that he twitches in his sleep? He likes to teach me sometimes. When I wake up he'll grin and ask mr I caught the rabbit I was changing in my dreams, a small poke at how my face and hands twitch sometimes. I don't think he knows he does something similar. I noticed it a few weeks ago, on one of the times I woke up before him and watched him sleep. His ears flicker and his nose twitches, kinda like he's sniffing for something. It's pretty cute actually, just like the rest of him.

I can't believe how afraid I used to be. It seems like a millions years ago, it's only been three months in reality but somehow those months feel like an eternity ago. Gently I run my fingers through the fur on his chest, noting that his winter coat is starting to grow in. It makes the fur around his chest and neck kind poofy, like he's wearing a big scarf all the time. I love it. Three months ago touching a guy, holding another guy like this; it petrified me and made me so scared I felt like I would vomit. But now, it feels so natural and right. Then again, I don't wanna touch any other guys like this; just Alex. 

there's something about him. It's like I can be myself around him. Like I can take a breath that I didn't know I've been holding in. The time I spend with him is like a light at the end of my weekly tunnel. School sucks, wrestling is tolerable, my so called friends barely notice that i've stopped hanging out with them, home is…but when im with alex everything is perfect. It's like the rest of my life doesn't matter, he makes everything better. It's not just the sex, don't get me wrong that part is great. Really great actually. No, It's the way he looks at me, the way he talks to me, it's-

He's stirring now, starting to wake up. I hold him closely, gently kissing his cheek as his eyes open. He groans softly in response, a smile spreading across his face. “hey.”

I smile back at him, my heart swelling in my chest. “hey.”

I don't know how it happened. Im not sure what I did or if I did anything to deserve him; but he's here and that's all I care about. Slowly he rolls over so he's looking at me, I touch his chest fluff again. He giggles a little at the touch. He leans in to the touch and our bodies press together, both naked from last night. Ive started spending the weekend here. Not just a few hours, or a day, but the whole weekend. I sleep over and we spend the time together until the very last second. Ive gotten good and lying to my parents. I tell them im staying at a friend's house, I guess that's not technically not a lie. My dad probably doesn't give a shit, actually I know he doesn't. My mom thinks its good that im spending time with friends. My sister…she might have some idea of what's going on. 

Morning with alex are perfect, we cuddle for a long time before getting up. Sometimes if we're frisky we have a little morning fun. Once we decide we're hungry we get dressed, sometimes in real clothes or sometimes in just our underwear. Alex is the cook, so I let him make the breakfast. One of the first times I stayed over I tried to make some toast, but his fancy toaster is so complicated I ended up burning the toast to a blackened smolder. He thought this was funny of course. As he cooks we talk, he tells me about the GASA group he's a member of; when he first brought it up I was worried he might try to get me to join. But he's never asked me. I tell him about wrestling and how our team is doing. Actually we've been doing pretty well recently. In our last match we managed to beat three of the four teams competing. Of course this energizes coach and makes him go on his millionth pep talk about how if we keep it up, we can go to state.

I don't really care about going to state. Well ok, thats a lie. I do. Im competitive by nature; part of the old feral canine instincts. But im not nearly as into it as some of the other guys are. Eric, a boa constrictor; the team captain (big shock) is pumped. He keeps trying to get the team to do extra practices on the weekend. So far ive managed to avoid them, telling the team I have a relative who's in the hospital and needs someone to keep them company. Its worked so far, but occasionally I wonder if anyone on the team would follow me to see if my story is true. Those fears usually go away as alex and I sit down to eat. The chatting contiunes until the food is gone and we're both comfortably full. Then we decide who should shower first or if we should shower together. Personally I like shower together.

The first time I saw alex's bathroom I was stunned. Its easily three times the size of mine. (Then again mine is tiny, so maybe its not a good comparison) the floor is a cool white tile that seems to jolt the last vestiges of sleep out of me as I walk across its cold surface. Ive never seen a bathroom that has a bath and a SEPARATE shower, but alex has one it blows my mind. He also has a fancy drying station for when I get out, where three different blowers gust at me to help the water in my fur evaporate. Everything is clean and tidy and I find it stunning that he lives her alone yet still manages to keep the place clean. In contrast our bathroom back home id a mess. Then again four different people use it daily, so maybe we have a little slack there.

We spend the days at his place, gaming or watching tv. Sometimes we order take out for lunch and dinner. Or sometimes alex cooks those meals to. Its great, I love every minute of it; almost.

Leaning against the counter in the kitchen I watch as alex puts our dishes in the sink. I love spending time with him. But I hate having to hide it. I hate having to ignore him for the whole week at school. I hate seeing him catch himself when he goes to smile at me in the hallways. It kills me, I know he likes this as much as I do. So why then can't I be like this in public? Because it coukd cost me everything I tell myself. If people found out, it would destroy my life. But….would that matter? Im sure alex would still be here. Would it really matter what else happened to me so long as I have him. “hey.” He looks at me from the sink. Gently I bite my lip. Ive been thinking about this lately. It can't hurt, right? “I want you to come see me wrestle.”

He blinks for a moment, processing that. I see him bite his lip too. I can sre the emotions flickering across his face; curiosity, joy, worry and finally uncertainty. After a few moments he speaks. “what about the team? Won't they see?”

For a moment I feel my heart clench in a hslf painful half loving way. His first thought was of me and my secret. I shake my head. “they wont know whats up. You'll just be a face in the crowd. But…” my voice trails off for a moment. Im about to sound like a total sap. “...youll be MY face in the crowd.”

I watch as he processes that. I can see the hope in his eyes. Still he seems worried, guarded. “are you sure it won't cause a problem?”

I shake my head. “not unless you plan to do something crazy.”

I can still see the uncertainty in his eyes, but at the same time I can see he wants this almost as much as I do. I get up and cross the kitchen, gently wrapping my arms around his hips and turning him so I can pull him into a soft kiss. Again I marvel at how much ive changed. Three months ago the idea of kissing a guy like this seemed impossible, now I can not only do it but I can do it almost anytime I want...during the weekend. As we break the kiss I speam softly. “please? I want you there.”

He looks at me for a moment. I know its not much. Its not like im telling him im gonna come out. But, its something isnt it? Its a part of my life he's not in, and im telling him I want him in it. That's something, right?

He see a small smile spread across his face. I think hes gonna say-

“ok. Ill come.”

Im not sure why im so excited by this. My tail wags and suddenly I feel bursting with energy. I grin widely and pull him tightly against me. Suddenly wrestling seems more important now, I wanna win every single match in front of him! I wanna make him proud and make him know how much his support means to me. I wanna; suddenly I pick him up. He's light, way lighter than he looks. I lift him with ease, burying my still grinning muzzle in his chest fur. He yelps and flails for a second before grabbing my head for support. At that moment I wanna scream to the world. I want everyone to know how im feeling. I dlowly lower him back down to the ground after a few moments, but I keep him close. He's looking at me, a small grin covering his face too. “can I yell that you are the cutest guy on the team?”

We both laugh at that. I  _ want _ to say yes. I really do.

The ride back home is always oddly nerve wracking to me. I keep worrying that somehow. Just by seeing me in a car with another guy one of my neighbors will suddenly know everything alex and I have done over the weekend. Its stupid and pathetic, I know; but everytime we get near my street it creeps up in my mind. Luckily alex understands and he doesn't seem to mind dropping off in an empty lot a few blocks from my house. Before I go I take his paw in mine, giving it a gently squeeze. He seems to know that kissing him in public is to much. He smiles and squeezes my paw back. “ignore you soon.”

Its a little joke. A small jab at how we act towards each other at work. I smile back at him. “not if I ignore you first.” Quickly I get out of the car an start to head towards my house. The winter sir is chilly but not cold yet; but soon enough it will be. My house conpaired to alex's is pretty ugly looking. The wood on the porch is old and splintery and the door creaks and groans loudly as I push it open and then closed behind me. The house is mostly silent, but I can hear movement coming from my sister's room. As I walk into the kitchen I sigh as I find my father. He's sitting in a chair, his fave against the table surface. The smell of booze and cigarettes is impossible to miss. Great, that means hes gonna be hungover for most of the day. Maybe ill stay late at practice to try and avoid him. 

Moving as silently as I can I hurry over to a cupboard before opening it and pulling out a small wrapped breakfast bar. Thank god for these things, or id probably hardly ever eat breakfast. Hurrying from the kitchen I make my way downstairs to my room. I move as quickly as I can, stripping off my clothes before rushing to slip into clean ones. Ok, clean might be a bit of a stretch; lets just say they're cleaner than the clothes I've worn all weekend. Its as im pulling up my pants that I hear the door to the stairs open and footsteps coming down the stairs. For a moment I worry its my father, but a second later the scent of deodorant and a hint of feminine perfume reaches me; my sister.

“are you just getting home?”

I turn and see my big sister standing on the stairs looking me. She's taller than I am. Also unlike me she has a blotch of brown over one eye. I grab my shirt and pull it on, answering as I do so. “yeah. Its fine.”

She looks at me and I can see the curiosity on her face. “thats the thrid time this month. Where have you been going?”

I roll my eyes and start looking around for my backpack. “told mom and dad im staying at a friend's place.”

Shes silent for a moment before, “jacob, whk is the rabbit I saw you with?”

I jerk upright, turning so fast to look at her I twinge my back a little. She saw us? When did she see us? Has she told anyone? Is that why dad was drinking? What about mom?

My sister has always been good at reading me and my emotions, then again I can only imagine the look of panic on my face so maybe it wasn't that hard. “I haven't told anyone. But I want to know who he is. Is a friends or…..a special friend?”

I bite my lip. I don't want to lie to her. It seems wrong. She's kept my secret this long. But liking boys is one kind of secret. Knowing that im with someone and actively seeing them, thats a very different kind of secret. And yet as I stand there looking at my sister I can't help but wonder. Would it be so bad if she knew? Not the whole story but….that I like alex. That he and I are happy together with our relationship, however strange it might be? “he's…..” I have to pick my words carefully. To be honest im not really sure what me and alex are. Fuck buddies? Boy friends? People who care about each other but pretend to not know each other during the week? “he's my….special friend.”

It feels odd to say it. I know its true, its been true for months now. But it feels odd to say; alrx is my special friend. My sister smiles at me. “im glad you have a special friend.”

I nod, feeling my ears heat up a bit with embarrassment. “m-me to.”

Thats the last we talk of alex that day. The rest of our morning is a rush, both of us running to the bus stop so we don't miss our rides. She takes a different bus than me, and this time her bus arrives first. Luckily I don't have to wait much longer for mine and soon enough im on my way to school. The people on the bus always act a little scared of me. Whether its because im on the wrestling team or because im a Rottweiler, I don't know. I make mu way to my usual spot at thr back of the bus and drop myself onto the cold plastic seat. I zone out on my way to school, looking out the fogged window at the houses and people passing by. In a way I suppose this window is kinda like my life. Most of it is fogged up, obscuring and hiding the things i can see. But a few spots are clear and I can see the world as it truly is. Alex helped me see the world a little clearer. Helped me to understand that like another guy wasn't wrong or sick. That I could have a special friend and not get struck by lightning every time I go outside.

Still…I wonder how alex feels? I wonder if he wants more than just weekends together? I did tell him I want him to see me wrestle, and that is very true. But...what if he wants more? And what if I can't give him more? Would he leave me? Are we even together? Can he leave me if we're not together? As we come to a stop at a light I watch as a couple, a fox and a wolf walk along the sidewalk. I wonder if alex has other special friends? That thought surprises me a bit. I know alex knows other gay people. He's literally in a club for them, and he has mentioned one a few times. A panther named Geo. He says they dated for a bit but that they broke up. The idea of alex with someone else...it bothers me.

School has never been a strong point for me. Im not saying im dumb, but I struggle with a few classes; history, math, sometimes economics. The rest of my classes are average I guess. Except gym, I've always excelled at gym, big surprise I know. As I pull on my gym uniform I feel someone come up behind me. A second later before I can turn I hear Justin's voice. “you ready for this weekend?”

Shaking my head through my shirt hole I turn to look at Justine. He's a brown bear, which means he's much bigger than me. Actually he's probably the biggest guy on the team. I nod to his question. “yeah. Portsmith is going down.”

If I'm being honest I am excited for the match, but not because of the rivalry between our school and portsmith. Also not because if we win this bout then it means we may actually have a shot at making it to the state championship. And certainly not cause the team wants to win. But I play the part, ive gotten good at that. And soon im huffing a bit as the gym teacher has us doing cardio today and running around the large indoor track. As we run justin and I make small talk, well he talks; jabbering on about what he did over the weekend. I remain mostly silent, nodding or making a small “hmm,” sound when appropriate. Which seems to placate justine and keep him from asking to many questions about what I did. Although in a moment of kindness he does ask how my grandma, the fake relative in the hospital is doing. I say she's doing the same, but she's tough and the family is hopeful.

Lunch is good. I manage to get the last ham and turkey sandwich, which is my favourite. On the way to sit at one of the tables I catch sight of alex. Hes walking with some other people, a brown and white mouse who's tail is lazily slithering from side to side and…

My eyes widen a bit as I find myself staring at a black panther; a rather good looking black panther. Could that be geo? They're laughing; alex and geo while the mouse keeps talking. For a moment my pace slows as I watch them. Geo and alex are close, almost walking shoulder to shoulder. The mouse isnt that close, hes standing a good foot or so away from alex. In the pit of my stomach I feel some kind of ember start to burn. I don't like how close they are. For a moment I have the urge to grab geo and push him away from alex, from MY bunny. That feeling startles me, making my eyes widen as I realize it. When did I start thinking of alex as mine?

I bite my lip, forcing myself to take a deep breath. The smell of the lunch room; a conglomerate of scents from dozens of species does little to calm me down. Still, it gives my mind a pause, long enough for alex and his friends to exit the lunchroom. I bite back the urge to follow them. I was the one who said we couldn't act different at school. I force myself to move, to put one foot in front of the other and sitdown at a table. As I do I slam my tray down a little harder than usual. Hard enough that several of my teammates look up at me. 

“whats your problem?”

The question comes from max, a slightly more puffed up than usual timberwolf; the only other canine on the team. The rest of the team looks at me, also curious but a bit more reserved. Across from me is the team captain eric, a deceptively slim boa constrictor. Don't let his size fool you. He may be skinny but his body is almost pure muscle, making his easily as strong as some of the heavyweight wrestlers. Next to eric is Bobi (I know, the spelling is dumb. Bugs me too.) He's a coyote, but don't let that fool you. I've seen him slip out of impossibly tight holds like he was covered in lube. On eric's other side is Kevin, a raccoon with a slight tinge of blue that he's dyed into his fur. He says he did that to make himself more noticeable, but I know its cause this cougar in his math class likes blue; and he likes….parts of her. Then there's our lightweight wrestlers. 

 

(TO BE CONTINUED?)


End file.
